The sister of Lloyd Garmadon ,the ninja of shadows
by ninja of shadows
Summary: The final battle is over. The green ninja won. No one knew I was watching them all along. I have tried to be good, but the Great Devourer's venom has been in my blood since I switched destinies with the green ninja. That's right, I was the green ninja. No one knows I am alive . Until one fateful day. Oh Crap . My day doesn't get any better than this, does it?
1. Introduction

The final battle was over. The overlord was defeated by Lloyd Garmadon, my brother. It seems strange that I am his name is Emma Rosalynn Garmadon.I am five feet ,four inches high, have pitch black hair and grey eyes.I was born on June 17,1993,making me 21 years old,8 years older than Lloyd.Lloyd. I hate him so much. He got what I never got from my family, approval. Ever since I was little ,I was little, it was only "_You got to be better, you are the green brother will defeat you, since you are too soft. Practice_ harder!"

Supposedly,after the final battle,there would be a threat to the green ninja,the shadow .He/she would hate their sibling because they never got the approval of their family has always been divided.

MY FAMILY TREE  
>Evil side | Good side<p>

Ninja of moon,(Luna) | Ninja of sun{Sol)

Ninja of Nightmares,(Kyle) | Ninja of dreams,(Laya)

Ninja of stars,(Eun) | Ninja of Wind,(Karishma)

Ninja of darkness,(Lord Garmadon) | Ninja of light,(Sensei Wu)

Ninja of shadows(me) | Green ninja,(Lloyd)

Like the green ninja ,I can control the darker elements,{moon, nightmares, stars,darkness, and my element, shadows}. I ran away because my father favored Lloyd because ,he was going to be the destined shadow ninja.I changed our destinies so that maybe he would appreciate me at least. I knew I was never loved,since I caused the death of my aunt Karishma,the only person who did love me.I said my spell,_LET THE TIME SEEM TO CEASE,LIVE THE LIFE AS I THE MOON STOP IT'S THE WORLD,STOP THE TIME!CHANGE MY DESTINY,NO LONGER WANT TO BE THE PERSON WHO ONCE WAS ME.I AM FREE,I AM WHO I WANT TO BE! _ Even_ when I showed that I changed who I was , he wasn't proud of me. I ran away,and went to the monastery .After I told happened,Uncle Wu gave me the bow of shadows,the last greatsest threat to the golden weapons;it was the last of the dark weapons.I ran away to the Dusk Forest,where the spirits lived.I didn't_ see my aunt but I met some other spirits who showed me how to fight,hunt ,improve my spinjitzu,and not how to feel any said that because if I go outside the forest's borders,no one would be there for me.I found in the forest a pool that show everything that happens in Ninjago."Some one's here."said Fang,a spirit wolf who can change from wolf to human.I got my bow ready to shoot at my target.I saw some blonde has got to be the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Family and friends re-unite(The Weekend Whip plays)**

* * *

><p>The group was walking in the forest. They didn't notice me on the top of the that the that Kai and Nya? They and along with Kim-Ly were my friends when I was little.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>It was my first time in Ignacia public school .No on was there to greet me.<p>

*sighs*Might as well get it over*hears a girl scream* huh?*runs to see what happens*

As she was running, she saw a boy who was wearing red and had brown spiky hair ,was protecting a girl,who had black hair.

Kai;*fighting the bullies*Leave my sister alone!

Bully;Awwww! She's your sister? Too bad ,you two pipsqueaks!*gets ready to punch him*

Emma;*runs and stands in between Kai and the bully*Leave them alone*notices a girl with brown hair comes and stands next to her**looks at her and thinks"She must be a tomboy."*

Kim-Ly;Yeah

Bully;What's this?,Stupid,girls trying to stop me?*other bullies laugh*Here is the message,no one messes with me.

Emma;*gets him by the collar of his shirt*Listen,bub.I've know how to fight.I have been through hell and even that doesn't scare me.*gives him a good sucker punch**the bully and his followers leave running like girls*

Kim-Ly-Ly;*sticks out her hand*nice,punch. name's Kim-Ly

Emma;*shakes hand* Emma Rosa.*helps Nya while Kim-ly helps Kai up*

Kai;*dusting himself* name is Kai and this is my sister ,Nya.*shakes Emma and then Kim-Ly*

Emma;nice to meet you*shakes Nya's hand*

Nya;Let's just say those bullies don't know what they're getting!

Every body;*laughs*

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>The branch is starting to break .Uh -Oh.<p>

_Crrrassssshhhhh!_

Everybody saw .Shit.

Lloyd has to be the one to help shit.

Emma*yanks out of Lloyd's grip*I don't need your help.

Lloyd;*puts hands up*Hey.I was trying to help

Jay;Who are you?

Emma;The nightmare before Christmas

Cole;Cut the crap.

Kai;*standing up**sees Emma *Emma?!

Emma*looks amused*Hello, Kai haven't seen you in nine years.*feels pressure from behind and sees Nya hugging her*Hey Nya.*sees sensei Wu and sensei Garmadon* Hello Masters*bows*I have heard you were looking for me.

Sensei Garmadon; We have been looking for you,Emily

Emma;*her eyes turn dark purple* DON"T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!*eyes return back to normal** Nya and the boys are scared to death*

Wu;We have been looking for you .We need some one to train your brother.

*everybody but Nya ,Kai,Emma,Misako,Wu and Garmadon, look confused*

Jay;So who is the poor unlucky soul of your brother?

Emma*eyes turn a darker her bow and it transforms to a dagger and puts it on Jay's neck*Say one more word,and you're dead. And just because we're family,doesn't mean he is my brother.

Jay;*Craps his pants* ok *starts rubbing neck after she took the dagger or now bow off his neck*

Wu; Emma , ninja of shadows, you will now be training your brother,the green ninja.

Ninjas;(cole,Zane,Jay,and Lloyd);*faint*

Emma;* makes a floor out of a dark substance under the boys and it carries them*Was that a little too much?Heck,I scared the blue one the crap out of him.

Kai;*laughing*Don't worry,they will get used to Besides,Jay had it coming*Nya slaps him upside the head*Owww!

Emma;*looks behind at her father and shakes her head* This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Episode 2; Return of the shadow ninja(The Weekend Whip plays)**

* * *

><p>songs in this episode; warrior by Beth Crowley;<p>

* * *

><p>phrase for this episode ; " shoot me down,but I won't fall"; 'titanium'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the monastery...<strong>

Well after she 'accidentally' dropped the unconscious boys in the monastery, the two senseis escorted Emma to the kitchen to discuss her staying here and about the training off Lloyd.

Emma; " I don't know why you would want me to train the little brat, if he has the four original ninjas plus the sons of the first spinjiztu master."

Wu;*drinking tea*"We want you to train him and the others, because of what I saw in the spirit smoke"

Emma;*sarcastically*"Oh what did you see in the great spirit smoke, a smoke that makes no mistake.*looks at Wu*Are you sure you're not smoking?"

Wu; "I saw you training in the spirit have improved your training,;that is a is why we need you to train them."

Emma; " What if I don't want to?"

Garmadon;"You will be on the grid . Everybody will be hunting you down."

Emma;" Looks like I have no choice . I am going to train them for One year. Then I'm out?"*sees them nodding their heads*" let's go meet these pathetic bastards of ninjas."*leaves the room*

* * *

><p><strong>At the training grounds...<strong>

Emma walks and sees everybody talking,but stop looking at her when she came in. " What", she snapped, "You've never seen a girl ninja."" Actually, no",cole said. "It's that is we wouldn't have thought that you would be Lloyd's sister.""Well get use to it.I'm going to train you for it is rude to stare."That shut him since he saw her at the forest,he thought she was beautiful,strong...

"Continue that thought, and the earth ninja will become earth" Shit. "You can read mind !"Jay was really excited and scared at the same time. " It's one of the perks of being a shadow ninja. I'm basically a spirit and can do stuff like that."" Read my mind, Read it "  
>"You are thinking how stupid Kai looks when he is asleep since he drools at night and keeps talking about a girl named Kim-Ly in his dreams;you are thinking where to take Nya on a date,without him beating the living shit out of you,and how the hell I am related to Lloyd since I look like no one in my family."There was silence since Jay had pushed it on Kai's anger limit. Kai would never live it down.<p>

But before the firecracker could say anything,Zane broke the silence by asking,"what is your full name so that we may get to know you?"

"It's Emily Rosalyn Garmadon.I was born on June 17, 1993 . I am the shadow ninja, a threat much worse than the overlord"

"Really,how?"But before she would say anything,Nya came out and said that dinner ready. She was going to thanks to Nya for the distraction,but she was about to puke at what she saw.

"Uh the frickin hell is that .It looks like crap mixed with shit and algae""Sorry it was cole's leftover 's all we have left right now until we go grocery shopping"The food looked like a blob of puke mixed with a green color. Hell,you could see the inside of it!It had burnt carrots ,brown peas, and slimy gravy on it. Dare I continue?

**After a distasteful dinner...**

Emma was in her looked like ,bare, cold, and emotionless._It_ is_ emotionless like me._She bedspread is _a_ dark purple, so _was _the blanket and pillows. Her head dresser was a light purple like her wall paper. On her floor, there was a black rug . On her black night stand,there was her bow and a purple vase which contained a small purple lilac was next to a note;_I found the lilac near the monastery.I hope you like it. kai told me it was your favorite color and flower. -cole._

She gotta to admit, the guy has guts to call her beautiful. Everybody else in her life so far called her ugly ,weak, emo , goth , cold, ice, and a failure. Failure. The word that hurt and angered her more them ever. The word her father he used on her. She also noticed the way he looked at her, with sympathy, and kindness._Wait, _she thought, _I Can not think like that .I am Emma Garmadon, the shadow ninja. This is what the spirits told me to show no emotions. People will abandon you, no one will be there for you. Ughh. I'm going outside . Maybe some fresh air will clear my_ head.

**Outside the monastery...**,

Cole couldn't sleep to-night. He knew he was going to regret it later , but he couldn't get the shadow ninja out of his mind. He was mad that she was reading his mind. How dare she!He was the leader, and they thought he showed no emotions. But she told them_. Maybe I did to see that no one was thinking something gross about me._Great .Now he has her talking in his mind. He decided to go outside to get some fresh he stopped when he saw tough girl was replaced with a hurt one..But besides that,she looked single braid that she had on earlier was now a messy one;it showed on her light purple t-shirt and looked perfect on her pale face ,grey eyes and on her pjs; then her face changed;her grey eyes were replaced with those dark glowing eyes that had a clear message"Anybody come close to me,I'll kill you merciless". But all of a sudden, she said,"I know I did a bad impression, Aunt karishma , but I still don't trust people. That girl,who laughed, cried and smiled is gone. She was replaced with me." Who was she talking to ? He was going to go and ask her, but then heard her singing. She was singing.

_Lyrics_

_You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy,The beauty of a broken angel; I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I be. But pretty soon, I was entangled. You take me by the hand,, I questioned who I am...Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw , and I'm your fatal sin .Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin. Put me to the test ,I'll prove that I am strong, won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior...__My memories refused to separate the lies from truth , and search the past my mind created. I kept on pushing through, standing resolute which you, in equal measure loved and hated .You take me by the hand, I'm seeing who I am...__Teach me how to fight , I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin. Put me to the test I'll prove you I am strong. Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior...Lies a warrior.. You take me by the hand , I'm sure of who I am.. Teach me how to fight ,I'll show me how to win, You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting ,the pain, the burn, under my skin. Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong. Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior...The pictures come to life, Waked in the dead of night, open my eyes I must be my pillow tight,brace myself for the fight,I heard that seeing is believing. _

_Wow. Beautiful, strong,and good at singing.'_"Staring is rude you know."Uh-oh"Sorry,came out to get fresh air ?" "Same."  
>"Nice singing"<p>

"I don't sing"

"Well,nice talking."

"Goodnight."

My only chance to get close with her is leaving."Wait,I'm sorry"" Apology accepted. Next time, not so lucky."Now I know why she is the the shadow ninja .She denies her emotions and a shadow has no emotions.I sighed,knowing that tomorrow she'll have my head for eavesdropping on her.

"You know,I'm heartless,but not that much."Shit ,nice going,cole" Good night, cole." "G'night,Emma"

How much can it get worse?"Only a lot." "Well I won't be sleeping tonight." "Goodnight ,sleep tight,dream of swords(amberdiamondswords)torturing you tonight.

Thanks for that Emma,I thought.I was about to fall asleep when I heard her voice in my head say" You're welcome,Hence"  
>That night both ninjas were sound was dreaming she was torturing the ninjas with swords,while the earth ninja was dreaming that swords ,Emma,and her hosts were torturing the ninjas;The poor idiot whimpered, unlike the shadow ninja in her room was smiling her nightmares were her dreams. She had gotten that from her great-grandfather,the ninja of her window,there were the spirits of her ancestors watching her. The nightmare ninja, Kyle was laughing how his great granddaughter managed to get the fearless leader frightened. She got his pitch black hair, and his evil sense of humor .Also there was the ninja of stars , Eun. Here is where her grand daughter got her grey eyes. She was amused how her great -grand-daughter got her ability to play with the men's mind. These two ninjas were amused while the ninja of dreams,( Layla ),and the ninja of air(Karishma)were two were far from pleased, because she was going on the wrong gave them both dreams, the earth smiled while he dreamed,but Emma scowled deeply.<br>"Why did you do that ?"Kyle snapped. Layla replied cooly,"She needs to stop messing with the boy's mind." "They were alright.",Eun said"besides it's funny that he is scared of a tv show host."  
>"She could be threat to Lloyd or a help to him."<br>Kyle said with eyes glowing purple,"Didn't you hear her say that he is not her family!?"

"Besides",Eun said,"We don't need her to end up like her father."

The two good ninjas couldn't help but frown when she smiled because she was having another loved the evil ,like her ancestors except her great-great-gradmother,the ninja of moon and her father, ninja of darkness; she was even looking forword to be the future lady of shadows,a ruler more powerful than her father. The only solution to break her dark state is for some one to show her kindness and like many of her ancestors, she was treated cold and cruel. Then the two good ninjas saw Cole and smiled;until today , there was no solution to break her .He could lead her to the light ,but evil in her and her relatives won't give up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review,please! tell if any thing is you read amberdiamondswords stories,tell her about my story. Ninja of shadows,sighning . Laya was really meant to be spelled as Layla.<strong>


	4. author's note

**After the black out,by the fold is my favorite ninjago song!**

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys I won't be writing for two weeks since I have a project due on the 21st .For your patience,I 'll give a preview<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma; I hate you! I wish I never met you!<p>

Cole;Yeah?! Well so do I! I hate you so much I wish you were dead!

* * *

><p>Lloyd;Why won't you accept me as family?!<p>

Emma,You can choose friends,but you can't choose family! And I wouldn't choose you as my family!*slams door*

* * *

><p>Garmadon;You need to stop living in the past,and look to the future<p>

Emma;I tend to live in the past . I have no father, no mother and definitely no brother.*leaves room

* * *

><p>Cole;*goes to her room*Hey emma,I just came to apologize for being a jerk to you.*sees a note;runs to kitchen where everybody is*Guys,Emma left!<p>

Kai;*spits soda on Jay*WWWWHHHAAATTTT!?

Jay;*HEEYYYY!*wipes soda off*

*reads note and the ninjas ran to the forest*

*note falls on the a table*

The note said;

You won't need to bother about me any longer,'cause I'm leaving. Every body still treats me the same way as I was treated years ago. May you have a peaceful life.

See you in another life.-EMMA

* * *

><p>Hope you like the preview .and again sorry ,for not writing for a while<p>

NINJA OF SHADOWS signing off!


	5. Chapter 3

Episode** 3;The Shadow Queen Returns part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm building my defenses up cause I don't want to fall in love" from heart attack. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the monastery...<strong>

Everything was back to finally started to warm up to the guys,even was teaching them how to use their elements without the golden weapons.(like in avatar;the last airbender).Everything was peaceful. Except for Cole .it has' weeks he has been trying to get the shadow ninja's attention,and all have today, the emo was going to try to go on a date with Emma Garmadon,without being killed by Kai or by her father ,and brothers;he shivered when the nindroid first threatened him about what would happened if he tried something funny on her.

**flashback**

_As Cole was walking near the kitchen,he heard Emma talking to Kai and Zane."Come on Emma ! Let us celebrate your birthday!" 'That must be Kai' Cole thought."But it passed three months ago! Cole I know you are right there. It's very rude to eavesdrop on people's conversation!"Kai and zane snickered while Jay was laughing.'Oh Boy'he thought'Now they won't have any respect for me'_

_"Hey guys!What are you doing?"He said trying to act innocent which he failed miserably."Nothing,Mister eavesdropper"Jay chuckled,"we were just trying to convince Emma to have a birthday party" "I don't see why you will not celebrate your birthday anniversary" "Well,Zane, what is the point of a party if you're own family acts like you don't exist?" "Now I'm hurt",Kai said. "We are all your family including Lloyd ,who is somewhat throwing a pity party over there."said kai while pointing to Lloyd who was glaring at him.  
><em>

_Emma*raises hands in annoyance*Fine then! But you guys plan the party! I don't know what the heck to do to plan a you guys need me,I'll be in the training room*leaves room*_

_*everybody leaves except Cole and Zane*_

_zane;*stops cole* Cole,I have seen the way you look at my sister._

_Cole*raises eyebrows*Sister?_

_zane*nods head*;She considers me as a brother.*eyes turn a dark red like P.I.X.A.L.'s*Dare try anything that will hurt her you will end up with something won't just mess with me ;Kai and Jay said that if you hurt her in any way ,they will make you're life a living we clear on that?_

_Cole*nods head *_

_Zane*lets go of Cole and eyes turn to normal*Good._

_later on..._

_Cole walks into the game room,seeing Emma trying to fight in the video games while Lloyd was beating her. Apparently, he won._

_Lloyd; Ha I won!  
>Emma; Stop feeding your ego,ninja of boogers.(caught the joke?)<em>

_Lloyd;Hey!_

_*Every one laughs* _

_Jay;*smells air* why does it smell like urine?_

_Cole;Uh I don't know! It wouldn't be me ! I think sensei wu is calling me ,SO BYE!*leaves room in a hurry*_

_Lloyd *looks at Emma* did you scare him ?_

_Emma;Boy,if I scared him,he would be dead by now.*looks at kai*Did you scare him?_

_Kai*shakes head*Nope*looks at Jay*Jay?_

_jay*stops the game*Why would I waste time trying to scare him if we can play the new fist -to- face 3?Zane,did you do it?_

_Zane*nods head* Yes , I just informed him what would happen if he tried something funny on one of us._

_Everyone looks at each other before busting out laughing_

_Kai*holding stomach*Can't breathe! Can't breathe!_

_Lloyd;This would be good blackmail to put on for the holidays when his parents come to visit._

_Emma*pats him on the head*Kid,I like the way you think._

_Jay;*holds a camcorder*I got the video._

**end of flashback...**

well,not only did he lose his chance to impress Emma, he also lost his respect and his dignity. Well ,whatever he had left of. "hey Cole,get over here,now!"Jay was calling him for what he didn't he did know . But he know is that if Jay was pulling a prank ,sensei would have one less ninja._Oh well one less to worry about._ "Hey guys! What's up?"he said trying to keep his cool."The ceiling"Zane much for keepimg his cool.

Jay ,Kai,and Lloyd;?

Lloyd;Anyways,we need you to take Emma out while we are setting up the decorations.

Cole;Wait,I thought your mom was going to do that.

Lloyd;She is looking for more scrolls somewhere in Ninjago about the Shadow Ninja and she said she and Emma were not in good terms when she was young and that she didn't want to damage their 'already destroyed relationship'.

Kai;In other words,she's saying she doesn't want to end up killed?

Lloyd*nods head*yep

Jay;Seems like a good excuse to not have her kill you.

Cole;But why does it have to be me?!

Lloyd;*gives his 'duh' face*Dude,we all know you have a crush on my sister.{Ps. Lloyd and Emma are just friends now. They don't think of themselves as siblings}

Cole;I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON EMMA!

Kai;Denial is not just a river you know?(what he meant was De-Nile like the Nile river in Egypt)

Cole;Fine!I'll take her for a few hours!But I'll show you morons that I do not have a crush on her!*leaves room as Nya walks in*

Nya;I heard wants to set these to up?

Jay*looks at Nya like she is crazy*You want to set up Mr,Emo with Miss Armageddon?!

kai;Sis,I would rather go to hell than face their wrath when they find out.

Lloyd and Zane*nods heads*as would we.

Nya*sighs* If they find out you guys tell them it was my idea.

* * *

><p>While the others were arguing among themselves,Cole was arguiing with himself. Why did he had to take Emma?He was going to prove to the guys that he didn't have feelings for Garmadon's he could clear his head out ,he heard a roar that shook the ground, as always,the emo of the black ninja went running to the dragon's den. As he was running he was asking himself,"Why does everybody think I am a emo?"<p>

"Because you are one ." Yippee,it was Emma Garmadon to rescue. Note the the sarcasm.

"And you are a goth?"He immediately regretted girl was wearing a purple button-up shirt with a black leather jacket,blacl slacks and comboot shoes;her hair was like Regina's hair{not the short hair}in Once Upon A Time with a spiky headband. Other words she looked beautiful in a gothic way . Next to her was her dragon ,shadow;she looked like Rocky except that she was skinnier and looked feminine and more scarier than any of the other dragons. Her head was a dark purple,while the rest of her body was black and her eyes were a light purple that had Emma's murderous look . Before he could defend himself,the shadow ninja hit him were it hurts like a bitch.

Cole*groans and falls to the ground with a red face full of pain*fuckin'damn it!

**after cole cried like a sissy...**

Cole*with an icepack*Anyways ,I was thinking-

Emma;*feeding Shadow*That's bad.

Cole ;*glares*I was wondering if you want to go to the village with me?

Emma*looks at him from where she's sitting*Why?

Cole; I was thinking it would be a nice way to know each other since we weren't a good terms when we met.

Emma;*stays silent for a few minutes* Be here in 10 minutes or I'll do what I did a few minutes ago.

Cole*jumps from seat and hugs her*Thanks Emma!

Emma*staring at him like he was a lunatic* Ok,But can you STOP HUGGING ME!*eyes glow for a second*

Cole* lets go*Ok ! Let me get ready*leaves room and in the distance you could hear;* YYYYYAAHHHHOOOO!SHE SAID YES!

Emma*snickers and pets Shadow* Boy,is he crazy about something Isn't he Shadow?

Shadow*nods head and looks at Emma like she was dumb*

Emma;What ?You think it's me?*shadow nods head*Woah,Woah,woah!Love isn't my thing. That's crazy! *leaves room*

* * *

><p>While this was happening ,Garmadon was looking at their daughter from the meeting room after everybody left. Apperently, they were making plans either to 'set these two up' or to blackmail Cole. Just because he was now good,doesn't mean he still has his sense of humor. In fact ,he would rather have the black mail ;though he acted that he didn't care for his daughter ,he cared for her. He was going to try to make up for those years he neglected her.<p>

**flash back**

_An raven-haired eight year old girl was running to her father. She hadn't seen him for half of the she was in school,training with her Aunt Karishma and Uncle Wu,but she still missed him.A few months ago her brother Lloyd was excited that she would play with some one ."Daddy!You came back!"she exclaimed when her father picked her up. She didn't care that he was evil,she loved him ."Of course I came back,my lotus flower. How is my little girl?"  
>"I am not little girl anymore.I turned eight yesterday" She pouted."You may not be little ,but you will always be my girl. How about we go to an amusement park to celebrate your birthday?"he said as he put his daughter down."Can we get cotton candy?PLease?" She had gotten his love of cotton candy.<em>

_Garmadon;*pats her head*If you are good today_

_Emma*pouts*But I'm never good !_

_Garmadon;Come. We are going to see what lies in your destiny  
><em>

_Emma;I hope I get to be a bad guy  
><em>

_Garmadon;And why would you want to be the villain?_

_Emma; So I can be with you._

_Later the family went to another sensei ,one who would see what lies in the children's they arrived the sensei started with was fidgeting until finally the man spoke." I see in this young lady's life ,she will be the promised one,the green ;the boy will be the legendary shadow ninja."That was clearly not the answer that he expected. After they left,little Emma looked at her father worriedly ,"Hey dad,are we going to go-"_

_Garmadon cutted her off,"No Emily, we are not going" After that, he would ignore her. He even ignored that she was almost killed and that Karishma defended her and ended up being killed. She was always there for Emma and after that she changed. She would wear black and would talk back at her superiors. She would train with her uncle stating that she wants to be ready to defeat her father. It went on till' Emma turned was in her room and was looking in a spell book until she found a spell that switches destinies.  
><em>

_ " Let the time seem to cease, Live the life as I please. Stop the moon, stop its shine! Stop the world, stop the time Change my destiny, no longer want to be the who once was me,I am who I want to be!"_

_Later when she showed her father what happened ,she found out her mother left. Misako and Emily weren't in a good relationship, but it still saddened her that she left. When Garmadon found out what his daughter had done , he was enraged. Soon, another fight came._

_"I did it so that maybe you would be proud of me!But it looks like it didn't work!"_

_"You are a curse! Your aunt died because of you! Your mother left because of you! Because of you, bad things happen in this family!"_

_Emma got a knife and put it at her father's neck and said, "I should kill you so the world would be rid of you. But that is no longer my destiny It's the runt's now" At the last part she let go of him._

_"I will never be proud of you. You are a Failure! I would be ashamed of being called your father!" _

_This ended up that the now shadow ninja ran to her uncle's monastery. After she told him what had happened, he gave her the last threat to the golden weapon and the silver weapons, the dark weapon or the bow of shadows; he told her to go the Dusk forest and to never look back. Not even an hour after she left, Garmadon came to steal the golden weapons which ended up that the two brothers fighting and that he was banished to the ran to the Dusk Forest or the Spirit Forest for nine ,and her beauty grew,but also her anger._

**end of flashback.**

He was always protective of her and was worried after she ran away; sensei saw the two ninjas and Emma was smiling shyly which only happened when she was happy. He barely got her back and he wasn't ready to give her away,especially to that black ninja. His old anger kindled when he saw Cole pin his daughter and kiss her._He is gonna get it._he thought.

* * *

><p>The two ninja already arrived and Cole was battling between himself whether if he should tell her his IF SHE REJECTS ME? he found her looking at the sunset or should I say moonrise? He sat next to her and said"Beautiful,isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah it's a nice view."

"I wasn't talking about the view"

"Nya is very beautiful . Jay is very lucky Kai hasn't killed him" She said stretching the'very'

"I wasn't talking about Nya"

"Then Who?"

"You"

" You must mean another Emma Garmadon"

"No,I mean you.I have feelings since the time I met you"

"That's the point,Cole"She said standing up."You have been in love with the idea of being in love with me.I'm trained to kill and hurt people while you were trained to help.I was taught to hate not to love If I'm a threat to Lloyd,think about you."

"I don't care as long as I am with you"he said cupping her face.  
>She frowned and said"I was taught not to love or trust anyone because they will abandon me when I need them"<p>

"People can change"

"No they won't" Cole knew she was a fighter to the end.

"Emma Rosalyn Garmadon,I hope you will forgive me"

Before she could ask why, he pinned her down and kissed her like he wasn't going to see her again. Eventually she kissed. He pulled away he smiled and asked,"you're not going to kill me?"

"At first I was thinking about it."

But before he could answer ,Lloyd came in.

"Hey guys!I just want to tell-"He saw his best friend on top of his sister and like me when I see people in love,he was disgusted."Cole,THAT"S MY SISTER!Please try to keep it rated T13+!"

Emma got up throwing Cole off of her and walked and patted Her brother's back. She said,"Relax kid. Nothing Happened"

As Cole was dusting himself he was muttering something between"Too bad"and "Shit I almost did it" He ended up beaten where it hurts by both siblings. While he was crying and screaming(again),Lloyd was taking Emma to her party.

**Later on ...  
><strong>

Emma was going to talk to Cole.1)apologize for hitting him there and 2) ask him why he kissed her. As she got near she noticed something that made her anger come back. Nya and Cole were kissing. she quietly left the room and went to the kitchen .There was kai , zane , Lloyd and jay eating donuts.

jay*holding a donut*hey Emma want a donut .It's glazed.

Emma*sitting on a chair*no thank you ,

Kai*looks at her* Hey what's eating you up,Sis?

Emma; Nothing. I just saw your sister kissing Cole ,that's all.

Jay& Lloyd& Kai; What?!

Lloyd;First he kisses you,then he's kissing Nya!?

Kai;*crumbles donut* He did WWWHHAATTT?!*smoke is seen on his head*HE KISSED HER AND NYA !*storms out of room and finds Cole*

Cole;Hey Kai

Kai*gets him by the collar and pushes him to the wall*How Could you? You are one of my best friends!

Cole;What?

Jay;You were kissing Nya and Emma ! Nya is my girlfriend,you asshole!*gets ready to punch him*

Nya; *stops him*Jay, please let's talk ,

Jay*sighs angrily* Fine you want to talk, let's talk.*leaves room with Nya**everybody else leaves*

Emma*looks angrily at Cole*I was an idiot to trust you.

Cole; What do you mean?

Emma; I trusted you! But like every one in this damn world, you lied to me! After I told why I don't trust people ! I hate you! I wish I never met you!

Cole;Yeah?! Well so do I! I hate you so much I wish you were dead!

As both ninjas left the room, the ninja of nightmares, Kyle and ninja of stars, Eun were watching. Then Eun was talking to someone hidden in the bushes. " You can come out now, Pythor and overlord. The plan worked . Now not only did we stop her from going on their side ,but we broke those pesky ninjas' trust."

The snake and the spirit came out and smiled .Now that shadow ninja was far from turning good, they were going to get her to help them but as the shadow queen ; though she found her true potential long ago, the shadow ninja clouded her judgement with her feelings. Now it was the overlord who was now talking."Now for part#2"

* * *

><p>As she,(Emma),was stalking off anything that was in the hallway, picture to furniture where flying everywhere and crashing into little bits. But she didn't give a damn. She didn't care about the shit that people talk about her. In fact she was one of those women that when she wake sup, the devil, says" Crap , She's Up!" Oh yeah, She was that bad..She slammed her door and stayed there and locked herself in her room for hours she thought. After a while ,some one knocked on her door. Since she didn't open ,that person unlocked the door and came in ."Emily? Are you alright? " It was someone she did not think would come and talk to her. Misako.<br>" Shouldn't you be looking for scrolls for Lloyd on how to defeat me?"

"I decided to come spend time with you."

"Well, don't you think it is a little too late for that?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What ?That I was an idiot to trust that bastard .That I was an Idiot to come back here? That I was an idiot to forgive you guys ,the people that made my life a living hell? No"

"Emily Garmadon,Do not put all the blame on your mother." This time it was Lord Garmadon who came into her room.

"Like you didn't blame your brother for being bitten by the devourer."she spat .During the past nine years,she had lost all respect for her parents.

"watch your attitude, young la-"

Emma; Or what? You're going to ground me? You can control these guys and Lloyd, But you will never control me!Sorry,I ain't let go of the it weren't for the past that I had ,I wouldn't be this way.

Garmadon;You need to stop living in the past,and look to the future

Emma;I tend to live in the past . I have no father, no mother and definitely no brother.*leaves room

* * *

><p>As she left her room, she noticed that Lloyd was there, so he must have heard their spat. Of course, she didn't give a damn.<p>

Lloyd;*arms crossed* I heard everything. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?

Emma;You stoled my father .Ever since, you were born, everything revolved around you.I was left to live in the shadows. I was ashamed to be called a Garmadon for a while. Instead of people fearing me,They would laugh at me. *points at him* You stole everything from me! You are not my Brother!

Lloyd;Is that why won't you accept me as family?!

Emma,You can choose friends,but you can't choose family! And I wouldn't choose you as my family!*slams door*

* * *

><p>Cole was mad at himself. He remembered that he was not with Nya ,but with Emma. But how ? Not even the ninja of shadows was that fast.<p>

**flashback...**

_Cole was grading his students test and needed help on understanding on some of the kids writing. How could anyone read this? he wished he was the P.E. teacher instead of the English teacher." Need help, Hence?" Ah just the person he needed.  
><em>_Cole;*throws hands in the air*Thank the first spinjiztu master ! Emma I just can't read this !_

_Emma*sits on another chair* well ,for starters ,you idiot, you have_ the _papers are backwards._ _It's not just the ugly scribbling they wrote_ .

Cole*notices the paper was backwards* Oh

_Emma; Question. What the hell are you making the runts write?_

_Cole;Number #1,they are not runts ,not kids._

_Emma; And I'm Katnnis Everdeen._

_Cole;Who?_

_Emma;I don't know; it just came up on my mind._

_Cole; ok and Number #2; I am making them write in proper English._

_Emma;*laughs*So you're making them write proper English,something that society never uses?Now I know why they hate you. _

_Cole*mocking laughing*Ha HA HA HA HA! Very funny._

_Then the only thing he remembered was that the were making when he opened his eyes ,he saw Nya were grossed out ,and didn't remembered anything; they said to forget the whole kiss thing .But that was too late. __He saw kai ,Zane,Lloy,,Jay,and Emma coming around the corner. And boy, Kai looked pissed.  
><em>

_Cole;Hey Kai_

_Kai*gets him by the collar and pushes him to the wall*How Could you? You are one of my best friends!_

_Cole;What?_

_Jay;You were kissing Nya and Emma!__Nya is my girlfriend,you asshole!*gets ready to punch him*_

_Nya; *stops him*Jay, please let's talk_ ,

_Jay*sighs angrily* Fine you want to talk, let's talk.*leaves room with Nya**everybody else leaves*_

_Emma*looks angrily at Cole*I was an idiot to trust you._

_Cole; What do you mean?_

_Emma; I_ _trusted you! But like every one in this damn world, you lied to me! After I __told why I don't trust people!__I hate you! I wish I never met you!_

_Cole;Yeah?! Well so do I _! _I hate you so much_ _wish you were dead!_

_He immediately regretted when he said that after he saw the hurt look on her face when left the room._

**end of flashback..**

Cole;*goes to her room*Hey Emma , I just came to apologize for being a jerk to you.*sees a note;runs to kitchen where everybody is*Guys,Emma left!

Kai;*spits soda on Jay*WWWWHHHAAATTTT!?

Jay;*HEEYYYY!*wipes soda off*

*reads note and the ninjas ran to the forest*

*note falls on the a table*

The note said;

You won't need to bother about me any longer,'cause I'm leaving. Every body still treats me the same way as I was treated years ago. May you have a peaceful life.

See you in another life.-EMMA

* * *

><p>There was a figure walking on the mountains of was Emma .She was wearing her ninja suit,the only thing that was hers from the start. Her hatred was at its peak. She was thinking 'how could trust them ' She looked up at the moon ,opened her mouth and sang;<p>

_ The moon glows bright, in the dark tonight,_

_Only shadows to be seen._ _A place full of destruction; the evil has made me its queen._

_The past no longer keeps me a captive inside, No need to escape ,no need to hide. __ Do let them in, Do let them see, Be the bad girl you were always meant to be._

As she sang that part,she was remembering all the harsh times she had in her childhood.

_ Reveal, Just feel. Just let them see. Well, now they've seen!  
><em>_  
><em>

She let go of her spiky headbanned.

_ Let them learn, Let them learn. you will never see me cry! Let them Learn, Let them Learn, Hear my dark lullaby!_

_I'm not scared, show them their horror and frights! _

_Let the Dark go on...  
><em>_  
>I'm not scared of the night...<em>

Here she let go of her purple hood

_It's funny how my hard past seemed to disappear.._

_.But now that the old girl's gone, there's no need to fear..._

_It's time to see what I can do, No matter what, My life ain't yet through!_

If anyone was up there,they would start to see the beginning of a castle.

_No right, no wrong, when I am me, Goodbye, my misery!_

_Let them learn, Let them learn! I'm not scared of the dark!Let them Learn, Let them Learn, It fuels me like a spark!_

_Here I stand without a fright.._

_ Let the dark go on..._

The castle started to look like Malifecent's in the cartoon, sleeping beauty but was far more scarier.

_ My powers scurries through the stars into the sky... _

_I never knew they could go up so high..._

_Can you hear? Can You see? What it is like to be free ? To feel no more fear?_

Here she made her throne .If anybody was seeing this,they would have a good reason to be scared when they saw the throne.

_ Let them learn,Let them learn! And I'll rise liking a newborn star !Let them learn, Let them Learn! Hard yesterday seems so far! _

Her suit transformed into Regina's dress. Her facial appearance changed; her grey eyes turned a glowing purple and her canine teeth started to grow making her look like a vampire.

_ Here I stand, without a fright..._

_Let the dark go on..._

_I'm not scared of the night..._

As she sat down on her new thrown, Ninjago had a new threat. Oh yes,my friends Emily Rosalyn Garmadon was gone .  
><em><strong>The shadow queen has returned.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Again sorry ,for not writing for a you had a happy thanksgiving!I didn't.I didn't even eat a plate full,and ended up puking .Because of that I couldn't eat cheesecake, a desert that we eat ONLY on thanksgiving, Christmas, and New years.=(<p>

NINJA OF SHADOWS signing off!


	6. another author's note!

NINJA OF SHADOWS..Because it is the holidays ,I'm making a ninjago Christmas special .This one Emma is good after Lloyd defeats her(spoiler alert!) and the other ninja ocs the holidays and this small story,ill continue the sister of Lloyd Garmadon,nina of shadows!

-Ninja of shadows


	7. Chapter 4

**episode 4;the shadow queen returns #2**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm not scared of the dark,Let them learn,Let them learn! It fuels me like a spark" Let them learm by Emma Garmadon.<strong>

* * *

><p>The ninjas were running in the forest looking for their lost fellow ninja. They were searching for Emma until they came out of the forest.<p>

Jay; I can't believe we lost her.

Before the whole 'Emma has disappeared' fiasco, Nya told him what had happened. Apperently,she was working on something ,when something took over her. She said that it was like a spirit was controlling her. So far ,no one has been able to figure that out.

Cole;I know! I just hope we find her ,so I can apologize.

Kai;And after that,you will never talk to her again!

Cole*glares at Kai* Who said you are in charge of her life?

Lloyd;I did.

Cole*stares at Lloyd *What?

Lloyd;Since ,he is the only one who's been there for her since they were young.

Cole; So you think you can tell us what to do,since you are the green ninja?*gets close to Lloyd*

Lloyd*comes closer* You want to test me? You think I am not good enough?Is that why you destroyed my already destroyed relationship with my sister?

Zane*stops them from fighting*Stop! This will not bring our sister back.

Kai; You're right,Zane. So let's stop fighting and start looking.

They should have started looking earlier,because everybody's favorite (not) wanna-be ninja,Darreth,just catched up with them;where he came from,they didn't know,neither did they care.

Darreth;*running up to them*Hey guys! Wait for me!

Jay;We can't! We're looking for Lloyd's sister!

Darreth; Lloyd has a sister?

Lloyd*nods*

Darreth; Can I come and is she hot?

Lloyd;yes and yes ,but you are not dating her.

Nya;*sighs*boys,you can argue later. but the question is ,where in Ninjago's name are we?

"You are in Spirit City" a figure that was hidden under a cloak said.

Kai; Spirit City?

?;That is what some call it .

Zane; And who are you ?

?*takes off hood* The name's Kim-Ly.

Who knew Kai would faint.

* * *

><p>The new queen was sitting in her on her throne, looking at the place that once was her home." Pity, that it is such a place like how it is;it needs a ruler. Some one strong, cold, cruel, disciplined, emotionless. Someone like you. You could prove your father that he's was wrong about you being a weakling." That was voice she hadn't heard in a long ago.<p>

"Ah,The famous overlord. Such a pleasure to have you here. I guess you were done trying to take over what was rightfully mine. What do I owe you the pleasure of you being here?"

"I never said I will stop trying to make Ninjago as my own image. But we're getting off the subject.I came to make a deal. I see you know Pythor,and your relatives."the spirit said as pythor and Kyle and Eun, General Cryptor, and Mindroid came in."Let me introduce you-"  
>"Midroid and General cryptor, these are the people who are helping you along with Pythor ."<p>

The overlord was impressed that the girl was exactly the opposite with what her father described her. The spirit told the others to leave while he was talking with the queen.

"Well,spit it out!I haven't got all day you know!"

"Someone's in a good mood.I need your assistance"

"Sine when did the overlord wants me to help him? And with what?"

"Since you know the ninja's strengths and weakness,it would greatly help us taking over ninjago."

"So you want me to help you destroy the ninjas by using the their own weakness. You have a deal. When we take over ninjago,you will take half of the city and I will take the other. I get to finish the pathetic green ninja"  
>"Sounds like a deal.I even might let you do the honor of killing them all."As the spirit was flying to leave,the shadow queen stopped him,"overlord it looks like your army is a little light on weapons"With a flick of her wrist,weapons were everywhere ; bombs, bazookas, any kind of weapon you could think of, she had them. The overlord knew he made a good bargain.<p>

* * *

><p>Kim-ly pov.<p>

It was awkward seeing Kai faint. But apparently it wasn't that often because everybody was taking pictures of him .especially the blue pjama guy.

Kim-ly; I guess this doesn't happen often ,then?

Everybody*shakes their heads*

Cole; We're looking for emma; she was a friend of yours . By any chance you seen her?

Kim-ly; Emma, You mean Emma Garmadon ? I don't know about her,but there was an attack here in the city.

Darreth; An attack?

As they noticed the village, there was a lot of damage .Buildings destroyed, trees fallen ,everywhere was in the group was looking at the ruined town ,kim-ly was handed a note. She quickly reads it,and she falls down to ground,scared.

Kai;*already woken up*What's wrong?

kim-ly*hands him the note* It's from her.

_ tick-tock, goes the clock, better hurry ,before this town is under rocks. Your time is running out._

Misako; *(sorry I haven't put her in the story)*Tick-Tock goes the clock?What does that mean?

In answer to her question, the ground started shaking. The ground opened up, and the sky turned dark. Then from that hole in the ground,came things that looked like people, but they were shadows. They were spirits. But not just any shadow people contained a nightmare , everybody 's fear. And Emma was there.

Garmadon ; Get ready to fight.*gasps*

Evil Garmadon; *laughs evilly*you think you could defeat me?

Garmadon; I did defeat you.

Evil garmadon; Hah! You never did ! I am always living inside of you, haunting you, defeating you. No wonder Your daughter went on our side!

With Lloyd...

Emma; What's wrong Lloyd ? You scared ? You should be!

Lloyd; A ninja never shows fear!

Emma; You are afraid! You're just afraid that dad would be disappointed in you for defeating me, and that everybody would never want you around. you're afraid that I will take my destiny of being the green ninja back, and you will be the unwanted boy again.*whispers in his ear* But I'm no longer your sister .Meer my real brother..

Evil Lloyd;*fighting Kim-ly* Everything alright ,sis?

Lloyd; ... how could you?! You replaced me !

Emma; No .I just brought the other side of you. Didn't you know,everybody has a dark side,Even those who are light.

With Kim-Ly..

Evil Lloyd; Why not just surrender?It would a shame to hurt something we could use.

Kim-Ly; You're even more annoying than I remembered !*Hits him in the face*

Evil Lloyd; OWW!* throws a dark substance at kim-ly* We need someone like you on our team.

Evil Kim-Ly; *starts to appear *

Kim-Ly; What thu!?

Evil Kim-Ly;*Chuckles*now where's your Annoying brat of your sister?

Kim-Ly; Leave Charlotte out of this!

LLoyd;*choking* Emm..emma..

Emma;*holding him by the neck*Don't fight me , knew this was coming..

Lloyd; What Did I ever do to You? We're siblings,!

Emma; I remember I was living in a shadow of your greatness..You took everyone from me!You never knew loss,because you had everything you could want! You will pay for that!

Darreth;*hiding and sucking thumb*Mommy!{author; *laughing hysterically* Sorry,I couldn't help it!*keeps laughing}

Kai;*stops her from killing LLoyd*Stop this Emily! You're not this Girl!

Emma; That girl is gone!*yells at the darker ninjas,senseis,ect.*Push them into the hole!

They were stronger the shadows were. And Fast ninjas,senseis,nya,kim-ly,and the villagers were pushed into the hole,and the hole in the earth was closed.

Jay; What are we going to do!

Kai; Stop panicking!

Jay; I'm not panicked! Nobody's panicked!Who's panicked!?

Cole;*slaps him* Will you just shut up!

Jay; Hey! It's not my fault your girlfriend went Armegedon on us!

Lloyd and Kai; She's not his Girlfriend!

Wu;Enough!*hits them with his staff*

Ninjas; Oww!

Wu; first,we need to get out of here,then we will deal with my niece.

They were going to face the shadow queen,but first,they needed to get out of the cave they neede to , they neede to survive.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't write in a long time.I was working with this chapter for two it ended up crappy.<p>

-Ninja of Shadows

Ninja of Shadows sighning off!


	8. Help

HeLp! I ran out of ideas for the story!I went clean out of ideas!

I noticed that that there is hardly anybody reading this story,I know I'm new, but hey everybody started as new even the famous ninjago fanfic authors! to continue the story there are a few conditions;

1) Give some ideas for the story

2) I need at least a review.I know the story's thing,I take criticism really well.i face it every moment in my life.

3) I need dares in my a very ninjago Christmas naughty vs nice..i only got one dare! Come on!

Tell me who you ship.I ship Coma(Cole x Emma), Jaya ( Jay x nya), Kai-ly,(kai x Kim-ly),Zaxal(Pixal x zane),Misako and Garmadon,(misakodon is that how you say it ?),Lloyd x charlotte(lloydette ? weird name) and Wu x karishma ( karishwu).

GOODBYE 2014 ! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!( who saw mockingjay part 1 ? It's a very good movie! I like katniss better with Gale than with Peeta. For me, peeta is a wuss)

- Ninja of Shadows sighning off!


	9. Chapter 5

Thank You GemeniZoddiac! It is Garsako! I don't know why I said misakodon. I remember I was reading someone's profile,and it said I ship misakodon,I ended laughing like a lunatic for three minutes I even fell off the bed! Anyways thank you for your reviews and the ideas.i think I will do the imposter and the past thing. Anyways on to the story! -ninja of shadows

* * *

><p><strong>Episode #5; Flashbacks Part 1(the weekend whip plays)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"On the first page of our story,the future seems bright, then this thing happened so evil, I don't know why you lost your mind. Even angels have their evil scheme. But this is to new extremes. You will always be my hero,even though you lost your mind." from Love the way you lie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lloyd's pov...<p>

I can't keep her voice out of my head."You stole my father .Ever since, you were born, everything revolved around you. I was left to live in the shadows. I was ashamed to be called a Garmadon for a while. Instead of people fearing me, They would laugh at me. You stole everything from me!" I still couldn't figure what she meant by that.I think it's time to find out what she he was walking to wear his parents were, he could hear her screaming at him.

"You are not my Brother! You are afraid! You're just afraid that dad would be disappointed in you for defeating me, and that everybody would never want you around. you're afraid that I will take my destiny of being the green ninja back, and you will be the unwanted boy again. But I'm no longer your sister . I remember I was living in a shadow of your greatness.. You took everyone from me! You never knew loss, because you had everything you could want! You will pay for that!"

She practically disowned made a evil version of him.

"..No .I just brought the other side of you. Don 't you know,everybody has a dark side,Even those who are light."He got an idea! If she can make a evil version of them,maybe he can make a good version of her to help.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"What did Emma mean that I stole everyone from her?"

"*sighs* First I think you might want to read this scroll."He handed me a scroll,unlike the the other scrolls,it wasn't that weird yellowish color,but instead it was a sickly grey color. "Once the chosen one becomes the green ninja and after defeating the dark lord and the overlord,a new threat will rise,the ninja of shadows. The eldest of the Garmadon children is now the future dark lady." I still didn't get the point.I looked and the scroll and it wasn't finished.

"Out of hatred, she gave her destiny as the green ninja to the minor Garmadon,the eldest got the destiny of being the ninja of shadows. She will use everyone's fear against the ninjas. But with the help of the new ninjas,the ninja of metal,and the ninja of light,will defeat the dark lady. But be warned,she will be helped by the overlord,and will stop at nothing ,till her family has tasted her revenge. Be careful Lloyd,I'm watching you. Pleasant nightmares.-your former sister, Emma"

"This doesn't tell me anything! I need to know why she hates me. This scroll doesn't saya nything,so you will tell me what happened!"

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time ,when Ninjago was still young, there was a small girl of eight years old, hiding from her parents. She had heard that she was going to get a new baby brother; she felt unwanted and did not want a new sibllng . "Hello flower,Why are you hiding here?"Behind her,was her blonde and blue eyed aunt Karishma ( Car-ish-ma),was standing next to a tree. She was wearing her pink ninja suit,since she was the ninja of air."They don't want me anymore."<em>

_"Who doesn't want you?"_

_"Mom. She says I'm too violent, that I act too much like a boy . And Dad agrees with her. That I'm supposed to be playing with dolls__."_

_"They be idiots not to want you. Remember ,you are kind ..you are smart ..and you are important Never forget those that have darkness in their hearts,will always have light in them. Even if it is small ,and one day,it will show outside."_

_"Aunt Karishma?"_

_"Yes,Dear?"_

_"Why is that you and Uncle Wu are the only ones with me nowadays.?"_

_"It's because your parents are getting ready for your little sing for me,Emily"_

_"Hickory,dickory dock,the mouse went up the clock,the clock struck,one,the mouse was done. Hickory ,dickory,dock."_

_"Aunt Karishma,I wish that I didn't have a baby brother and that you were my mom instead."_

_Little did they know,that Garmadonwas hearing them talking._

* * *

><p>"You see Lloyd,we made the error to have a favorite between the two of usually neglected your sister after we had found out that she was the green ninja."<p>

"So you mean that Lloyd was at first never meant to be the green ninja?"Jay yawned as he sat on a rock,still half-asleeped .

"Correct Jay."

"So when did she get all physco?" It looked that Jay was persistent and so were the others..

"She wasn't the same after Karishma's death."This time Wu answered.

"Forgive my youthful ignorance," Kai stated,"But who in Ninjago's name is Karishma?"

"She was my sister and Wu's wife."Misako stated.

"So you were married uncle,why did you not say anything?"

"I did not want to bringup ancient history again."

"So you're saying that my aunt and sister are ancient forgot about them since my aunt was dead,and Emma was considered dead to you?! No wonder she hates you!"The group including Kim-ly and nya,agreed with Lloyd.

"So you finally know why I don't want to be good. It betrays doesn't it ? All this time,you thought that you were the only one, That there was no threat after you defeated garmadon. Secrets. They hurt you more when you are trying to good,doesn't it father?"Her voice was in the cave,but no one could see where she was. She turned herself into a shadow,and could not be seen since the cave was dark. but there was fire ignited by kai,and lit up the cave so they could see her ,there was murmurings among the villagers.

"Where are you ?"

"Tsks,tsk,tsk. But that would be cheating. And I thought the good guys never cheated.*gaps*But wait!You weren't meant to be the good guy!"Now there was three shadows of her surrounding the group."Hickory,dickory Dock,"She sang,"the ninjas went up the clock . The clock struck one, the evil has won,Hickory ,dickory,Dock!Then all of a sudden,the shadows disappeared,and the fire was distinguished.

"Okkayyyy...Now what the hell did that mean ?" Jay asked confused. Kai wondered how Nya standed his stupidity."She gave us a clue, idiot." " We have till' one o'clock till' ninjago is taken over by Her."Zane added.

"but how are going to get out of here?"Cole asked.

"Are these pipes? If we follow them we might be able to get to a building and we'll plan what happens next"Kim-ly stated.

Everybody was following the pipes. Now they were a step ahead to finding of what Emma was trying to do to ninjago.

* * *

><p>ninja of shadows here! chapter done! Should I do Emma's pov next?And what song should I use for a theme song for my dare show?<p>

Hope to hear from you!

-ninja of shadows sighning off! :) ;P =D


End file.
